


Innocence Lost

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylux Cantina, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Kylo Ren is pleasantly surprised when the sycophantic General Hux asks to be fucked.





	Innocence Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kylux Cantina, week eight, [this prompt](http://kyluxcantina.tumblr.com/post/160421526481/kylo-ren-has-noticed-that-slimy-sycophantic). Also on Tumblr [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/160431593758/innocence-lost). For more information about why I consider this noncon, please see the end notes.

General Hux’s pathetic need for Kylo’s attention and approval is simply an extension of his pathetic need for everyone’s attention and approval. General Hux is a boy in a man’s greatcoat, hoping no one will notice its ill fit.

Kylo has little interest in the political games played by the First Order officers. They are, all of them, Imperial fanatics, with their fancy little costumes and elaborate parades and overblown speeches. It makes them feel better about themselves to play dress-up. Kylo can never pretend to respect any of them, because he knows better. He knows that none of them is worthy of the old Empire.

He, Kylo, is not, so how could they be?

It is amusing to watch General Hux in particular scrabble for any scraps Kylo might see fit to drop: a kind word, a request for input, consideration of Hux’s needs when plotting a mission. How grateful the general is when Kylo deigns to treat him like more than the dog he is! Kylo thinks that were he to ever offer actual praise, the sycophantic fool might fall to his knees and kiss Kylo’s boots.

To be honest, Kylo wouldn’t mind that at all. In fact, he’d rather enjoy it. Perhaps he’d tell the general to lick them clean while he was at it.

“Well, Ren, things are certainly looking good for us, aren’t they?” Hux says at the end of a briefing. _Us_. As usual, the general assumes equal standing with Kylo even as he grovels for Kylo’s favor.

“Supreme Leader is wise,” Kylo says, because ultimately the mission came from Snoke, so there is no need for Hux to pretend he is a strategist.

Hux’s vapid smile tightens as Kylo sweeps past him, making for the door. “Ren,” he says.

Kylo pauses just before the hatch, not bothering to turn around. “Yes, General?”

“Er. That is. Good luck.”

“There’s no such thing as luck,” Kylo says.

The mission is a success, and Kylo returns without so much as a scratch. General Hux acts as though he was worried, which is, frankly, annoying.

“Are you so unsure of your own tactics?” Kylo asks, leering through the mask at Hux’s pallid face.

“I—no,” the general stammers.

“My abilities, then?”

“No!” Hux says, more firmly. “I was simply concerned that something beyond parameters might occur. There is always an element of uncertainty in battle.”

“Well, General,” Kylo says, keeping his voice flat, “you may be _certain_ that I will not fail.”

He’s striding away, still irritated, when he hears Hux protest weakly, “I _am_ certain of that.” Ever the brown-noser. Kylo doesn’t respond.

Kylo is asleep when the visitor alert goes off. He stretches out with the Force, and—of course—it’s Hux. Kylo goes to the door in his black sleep pants and gray tank top, running a hand back through his hair to keep it from falling into his eyes. In the split-second it takes the door to slide away, he sees Hux’s eyes widen at the sight of him.

“What is it, General?” Kylo asks, allowing the annoyance to darken his voice. “I was sleeping.”

“My apologies, Ren,” Hux says, sounding abashed. It seems like a real emotion. Kylo takes a step back, gestures for Hux to enter. The general moves over the threshold and the door whooshes back into place behind him.

Kylo crosses his arms and leans back against the door. “Well?”

General Hux licks his lips. He steps forward, close enough that Kylo can feel the heat of his skin. “I wanted…Ren, I…”

What Kylo can pick up of Hux’s emotions is a roiling mess, not unlike times when Hux is furious, but he is not angry now. Something else is happening.

“I’ve never been fucked,” Hux says abruptly, “and I want my first time to be with you.”

Kylo blinks. He uncrosses his arms and lets his hands fall to his sides. “I see,” he says, though he doesn’t see at all. What is Hux hoping to accomplish? Does he think this will finally earn him Kylo’s approval? This is even more pathetic than his simpering attempts at flattery.

Hux is trembling. His face and hands are ghostly pale in the darkness. He’s not wearing his uniform, Kylo realizes. No gloves. He came here prepared to give his body to Kylo tonight, right now.

“Will you do as I say?” Kylo asks, wondering just how far the general’s resolve will go.

“I—yes,” Hux says. “Does that mean you’ll—”

“Quiet,” Kylo says, and Hux shuts up. Kylo cocks his head to one side, evaluating the general. “Get on your knees.”

“My—” Hux’s white face goes pink. His hands ball into fists. He closes his eyes, draws a deep breath, and opens them again. Then he lowers himself to the floor.

Kylo can hardly believe it. “Open your mouth,” he says, and Hux does it. Kylo steps forward, pressing his thumb into Hux’s mouth and down onto his tongue, gripping Hux’s jaw. Hux can’t raise his head, so he looks up at Kylo through his lashes, and it’s an oddly stirring sight. Kylo tugs at his pants and underwear with his free hand, working them down below his balls. His cock bounces up, ready.

Hux makes a soft noise. “Quiet,” Kylo says again, drawing his thumb out of the general’s mouth. He drags it across Hux’s face, trailing spit over his cheek, as he slides his hand to the back of Hux’s head. Grasping at Hux’s thick red hair, Kylo tugs the general’s head back. “Never been fucked,” he says. “Never had a dick in your mouth?”

Hux shakes his head. His eyes are huge and focused on Kylo’s shaft.

“Use your lips and tongue, and swallow,” Kylo says. “No teeth.” Then he pushes his cock past Hux’s lips.

Hux gags almost immediately. Kylo lets out a low chuckle. “Relax, General.” He draws back and hammers forward, hitting the back of Hux’s throat and making him gag again. Hux is drooling everywhere, he can’t help it, and disgust is rolling off him in waves that Kylo can’t help but pick up.

“This is called a face-fucking,” Kylo informs Hux. Hux makes an indignant noise; Kylo ignores it and concentrates on slamming his cock into the general’s throat. “I’m taking this hole. I’m gonna fill you up with my come, and you’re gonna swallow it all.”

Hux makes another sound, possibly an affirmation. Tears glisten at the corners of his eyes.

Hux’s mouth is hot and wet. He doesn’t know how to use it, and he keeps gagging, but that doesn’t much matter. It feels plenty good, and it looks good too, Hux’s lips stretched around Kylo’s dick rather than twisted into a sneer or sycophantic smile. Kylo makes it last as long as he can, but soon enough his balls have drawn up tight and an electric heat is sparking low in his body, and then he’s unloading over Hux’s tongue and down his throat.

Kylo lets his cock fall out of the general’s mouth. Hux coughs and splutters, and Kylo immediately covers Hux’s mouth with his hand. “No,” he says. “Swallow it all.” Hux looks as though he might be sick, but he obeys.

Kylo steps away and tucks himself back into his pants and underwear. “There; you’ve been fucked.” He crosses his arms again and smiles. “I appreciate that you came to me for this, that you were willing to owe me a favor. Feel free to come back again if you’d like to be fucked in the ass. That takes longer, though, so it’d be better to schedule it.”

Hux pushes himself shakily to his feet. He’s rubbing his throat, and he still looks like he wants to be ill.

“Good night, General,” Kylo says. He reaches back to hit the release; the door slides open to the brightly lit, empty corridor. “And you’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note on the Rape/Non-Con warning: While the general idea of their having sex with each other is technically consensual, and Hux does not actually say no to Kylo's demands, this encounter does not go the way he wanted it to, and is unpleasant for him. Kylo either does not care about this or actually gets off on it.


End file.
